


Cute Boy

by nicoleaf



Series: International Fanworks Day 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knew he was going to marry the cute boy in the classroom across from his one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Boy

When Blaine was five, he knew he was going to marry the boy in the classroom across from him. His kindergarten teacher, Mr. Winchester, always left the classroom door open, he said it was for fresh air, but all the kids in Blaine’s class knew it was actually because he had a crush on Mr. Milton, the other Kindergarten teacher, and liked to smile at him throughout the day. Luckily for Blaine, his teachers crush meant that the five year old could spy on his ‘one true love’ whenever he wanted. 

 

Both classes had the same bell schedule, which meant that Blaine shared recess and lunch with the blonde boy from Mr. Milton’s room, but he was always too nervous to talk or play with him. His crush always looked awkward and out of place in his fancy clothes, who wore vests and shiny shoes to school? But Blaine guessed he couldn’t judge, he liked to wear bow ties on Sunday, and sometimes thought about wearing them on a daily basis. 

 

The blonde boy also sat alone at lunch, which made Blaine sad. Sometimes he would try to get his friends to sit with the blonde boy, but Sebastian would always wrinkle his nose and refuse, the others were too afraid of Sebastian to question the decision. Blaine wished he dared to go sit with the cute boy, but he was afraid of losing his friends, if only he could get the boy to come sit with him!

 

He tried dropping hints, he subtly invited the boy over while in line for milk, but the boy shook his head and looked at his shoes. He made sure there was a spot next to him, and tried to catch the boy's eye, but the cute boy just studied his fancy, shiny shoes. He tried many different things, but every time the cute boy either didn’t get the hint, or just looked at his stupid, shiny, shoes.

 

Finally the day arrived. Sebastian was sick with the flu, which meant the rest of Blaine's friends had no excuse. Blaine marched over to the cute boys table, and sat down. 

 

“I’m Blaine. I like your shoes.” He declared, sitting next to the boy, who was blushing a bright beet red. 

 

“I-I’m Kurt, I like your hair.” Kurt’s eyes were glued to the table, but Blaine was positively beaming, his future husband had a name! Blaine’s friends had finally started to make their way over to the table, most trailing behind Jeff and Sam, Blaine’s two best friends. Finally, Sam plopped down across from Kurt. 

 

“You and Blaine are gonna get married!” He declared, causing both Blaine and Kurt to turn a bright shade of tomato red. 

  
Twenty two years, Sam’s declaration came true.


End file.
